


You should think about the consequence (Of your magnetic field being a little too strong)

by orphan_account



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, HSAU, clumsy Chloe, ish, school lunches are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yet, that entire tour, all Stacie could focus on was that crystal blue oceans envied the colour of her eyes, how her face was framed perfectly by her flame red hair and how her smile was brighter than the sun.





	You should think about the consequence (Of your magnetic field being a little too strong)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I just spilled my lunch on you and your house just sent off the washing, you wanna borrow my spare uniform?

Lunch time is very... strange at Barden High, the boarding school is filled with students that have the appetites equivalent to those of wild animals: impatient, huge and almost deadly. Stacie Conrad has attended the school for a few years (having joined in LVth and now in 6.1s) and has firly calculated the exact times to go to lunch so now to be trampled by herds of students. Going to an all-girls school comes with many stereotypes such as girls being prudes or snobs or - something Stacie literally heard from some asshole - is "where all the lesbians go". Okay, so Stacie might be bi and shamelessly ogling girls in her year but it's surprisingly difficult to find another girl who's also into girls despite being in an all girls school. Furthermore, it's also very hard to be openly bi, like Stacie, in an all girls school when your straight friends forever say "So... would you... date me?" Overall, being openly into girls at an all-girls school can prove to be a massive chore. And Stacie, for the last X years, has had her eyes set on one girl in particular: Chloe Beale. 

She had met the red head during her trail weekend, mind you this is when she was beginning to question her sexuality in the first place, and the ray of sunshine has volunteered to tour Stacie and her parents, the girl having been at the school since IVths meant she knew the school like the back of her hand. Yet, that entire tour, all Stacie could focus on was that crystal blue oceans envied the colour of her eyes, how her face was framed perfectly by her flame red hair and how her smile was brighter than the sun. So when Chloe asked her what subjects she was interested in, 12 year old Stacie had to be asked again for her to snap out of her trance. See, this was pre-confidence days and present Stacie would've simply sent a smirk after sending a flirty comment about biology and chemistry in the girl's direction. 

Anyways, Stacie had arrived with her friend Emily to the dining hall at the time she knew the queue would've just died down (not building up again for a good 15 minutes as that's when all the girls from far away houses came) and opened the door to find only 7 people waiting in line. Stacie grabbed her tray and stood in line, chatting about Emily's bitch of a psychology teacher, and filled her glasses with water. The two sat and ate together with some other people in their layer (and some in their year), talking about how the food was surprisingly decent today and about how their new HM was also a massive bitch and a half alongside bitching about younger years and other teachers in general. 

"Oh my stars, Stacie, I'm sorry but I have a singing lesson. I can't walk back with you, I'm so sorry I didn't tell-" Emily blurted, eyes filled with guilt. 

"Em, house is literally a one minute walk down the drive." Stacie laughed, Emily wrinkled her nose. 

"Well, it's a very lonely one minute walk..." She mumbled as Stacie rolled her eyes affectionately. 

"Go, Mr Fitz is a hardass when people are late to extras. I'm just gonna sit here with CR for a little longer before I head back." Emily nodded as Stacie kissed her cheek. "See you back in dorm and say hi to Beca for me, she's always in music block." She teased as Emily flushed a little, walking away hastily. Stacie finished up her food, glancing at the time, before she stood up to put her tray away. Before she walked over breezily to the counter to put her tray on she heard the door open as the girls from far away houses, and those who'd just finished extras, all began to pile into the hall. She smirked, feeling smug at how she'd mastered the timings so flawlessly - if she said so herself. Stacie hummed to herself, tapping her fingernails against her thigh as she decided to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on her way out. She walked across the hall, younger years dodging her whilst trying to carry their trays to the tables and was just walking past the cutlery when a whirl of ginger hair crashed into her, her food spilling down Stacie's uniform. 

There was a silence as the tray clattered on the ground as Stacie looked up, death glare already formed on her face, when her green eyes met those goddamn cerulean blue eyes of Chloe Beale. Stacie would deny it if she felt her annoyance fade and instead find herself instead gushing at how Chloe spilled out kilometers of apologies and began to dab at Stacie's grey jumper with a fistful of napkins. 

"Stacie, I'm so so so so sorry!" Chloe said, wiping harshly at the collar of Stacie's white shirt that was now stained red with ketchup. "Shit, I'm so clumsy and i wasn't looking at all, just focusing on something so ridiculous and I, ugh, I'm so sorry!" 

"Chloe, Chloe, it's okay." Stacie said, her hands going out to stop Chloe's wild and frantic hand gestures. "I'll just chuck it in emergency wash and it's as if your ketchup was never there." Stacie smirked as Chloe looked up at her with uncertain eyes. Stacie noticed the girl was changed in her cheer uniform, eyes lingering just a little too long on the ginger's legs, restraining the urge to trace her lips with her tongue that suggested that PG thoughts were certainly not running through her head. 

"But, you don't have a uniform." Chloe frowned, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in a half-pout. "I mean, my friend Jessica, she's in your house, she got mud on her lax shirt and had to borrow my friend Beca's so I just, yeah. Totally not stalking you." Chloe mumbled, winking cheekily. "Hey! Why don't you borrow my spare?" She asked, Stacie opened her mouth to interject before Chloe pressed a finger to her lip. "No objections, it's the least I can do for ruining yours."

"I object to you ruining it; you can't ruin this, it's already hideous." Stacie smirked causing Chloe to giggle. It was true, the uniform was better than other schools' but it was not at all runway worthy. Chloe then grabbed Stacie's hand, the tray with spilled food in the other (now lighter), and pulled her to the door of the dining hall.  Admittedly, Stacie was very intrigued to be in the dorm of the girl she's been pining over for about 5 years now - and Stacie Conrad does not pine. 

Chloe clutched Stacie's hand tightly, pulling her out of the dining hall by her arm, Stacie simply feeling intrigued as to the outcome of this situation; having the girl she likes, decked out in her _very_ flattering cheer uniform, pulling her by the arm to her dorm and offering to give her her uniform. Chloe lead Stacie up the stairs, typing in the code quickly and fluently before opening the door to her house and pulling Stacie down the corridor to her dorm. Chloe opened the door by bumping it with her hip before tugging Stacie inside.

"Ignore the mess..." Chloe mumbled, gesturing to her area that - at least in Stacie's mind - was not at all messy and neat and well organised. Stacie looked over the room, scanning Chloe's area and Beca's - whom Chloe was sharing with - area before she looked at the red head who'd thrown her wardrobe open, fishing out her school shirt and skirt. "Here!" The shorter girl turns to face the leggy brunette and wrinkles her nose. "Should fit 'cause I think we have the same bra size..." She hums. "If not you'll definitely be the same size as Beca, she's tiny but her tits say otherwise." Chloe hummed, pushing herself up to sit on her bed. Stacie smirked and nodded in a silent thank you. "You can change here, you know. I don't bite... though you might be a different story." She winked and Stacie smirk only grew in appreciation.

"Just tell me where, sunshine." Stacie winked, causing Chloe to grin at her, before peeling off the now sticky jumper from her shirt. She gently placed Chloe's clean shirt on the back of the chair as she began to unbutton her own. Slipping fluidly out of the stained shirt and into Chloe's was a quick motion, though she made sure to look over her shoulder to find Chloe shamelessly glancing at her, eyes tracing up Stacie's back muscles. When pulling down her skirt she made sure to make more of a show of it, bending over and such, before pulling Chloe's up around her waist. The uniform fit well enough as Stacie rolled her tights back up her long legs - the tights having minimal damage besides slightly damp toes - and slipping her feet back into her school shoes. She turned back around to glance at herself in Chloe's mirror.

Admittedly the skirt was shorter than school code would've liked it to be - considering Stacie is 90% leg - and the shirt was a little tight around the chest but it fit and it was very generous of Chloe.

"Take my jumper as well." Chloe said, chucking her own grey school jumper towards Stacie, who caught it with ease and smiled a thank you. "I don't want you catching a cold." She explained. Stacie nodded appreciatively as she slipped it over her head, rolling up the sleeves so they bunched at the elbows.

"Thanks Chloe." She smiled. "Really, thanks." Chloe shrugged before patting her bed in a gesture for Stacie to sit.

"Sorry I spilled my lunch on you."

"It gave me an opportunity to talk to the hottest girl in school so I'm not complaining." Stacie said, unashamedly. She turned to Chloe, wondering if she'd crossed a line considering they've never really spoken before. Instead she found Chloe smiled brightly at Stacie, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Didn't realise me spilling my lunch on you would make you talk to yourself." Chloe flirted back effortlessly and Stacie managed a laugh.

"Hilarious, Beale." She paused, her hand suddenly having found its way to rest on top of Chloe's delicately. "You know, I could've just borrowed the spare uniform in house or asked Emily."

"Yup, I know." Chloe said, popping the p at the end of her response. "I just... if I gave you my uniform it would give you a chance to talk to me, you an opportunity to visit me again when you - hopefully - return it and, of course, me to see you without a uniform on when we're not in the changing room so it doesn't look odd." Chloe teased, Stacie then realising how close the two are.

"Bit cheeky, are we?" Stacie smirked, her hand travelling from its position resting on top of Chloe's to gently on her side. "Well... you got me in your bedroom, Beale. And you've been making bedroom eyes at me for the past 10 minutes... what are you going to do now?" Stacie asked, her breath hot on Chloe's face.

"Well that's up to you, Conrad."

"Is it?" Stacie asked, leaning closer into, she swiftly dodged Chloe's eager lips and instead grabbed a parcel of gum from the bowl of sweets behind her, popping it into her mouth. "Peppermint, are you kidding me?" Stacie asked, Chloe still bewildered at what had just happened.

"Um, are _you_ kidding me?" Chloe asked, her lips fixing into a pout that Stacie found adorable. "You can't leave a girl waiting after she went through all that!" She huffed before Stacie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Chloe's.

Chloe immediately melted and kissed back, Stacie's hands going to her hips and Chloe placing hers on the back of the taller girl's neck, pulling her closer. The two girls kisses weren't clumsy or awkward, it was easy and natural to the two liked they'd done it millions of times. And yes they've kissed other people before but never each other. They kissed until air became necessary, the two pulling away, Chloe's cheeks flushed and hairs from Stacie's pony tail having come out due to Chloe knotting her fingers in the brunette's hair.

"I don't leave pretty girls waiting." Stacie said, pressing a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips. "I leave them wanting more." She murmured before Chloe tackled her into another searing kiss.

"God, I'm glad I'm clumsy." Chloe muttered against Stacie's lips.

"I'm even more so." Stacie replied. "They're right, you know, you can do a lot with your mouth other than just sing." Stacie hummed, feeling Chloe smirk against her lips.

"You should see what else my mouth can do."

"I'm thinking I'll be spending a lot more time with you."

"I hope so." Chloe said, pulling away completely and looking into Stacie's green eyes. "Because I really really really like you, Stacie."

"Three 'really's, you're smitten Chloe!"

"You counted? You're whipped, Stace." Chloe retorted.

"I like you too." Stacie finished.

"Awes." Chloe grinned, hopping into Stacie's lap, wringing her hands around her neck.

"Awes?" Stacie smirked raising an eyebrow. 

"Totes."


End file.
